


Überhand

by Jessica_Graves



Series: Marvel Oneshots [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, One Night Stands, Orgasm Delay/Denial, eventually fluff
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_Graves/pseuds/Jessica_Graves
Summary: Tony spricht auf einer Avengers-Party mit Stephen Strange. Was als Smalltalk beginnt, endet in seinem Bett... schneller, als er es hätte kommen sehen.





	Überhand

**Author's Note:**

> Zuallererst:   
Diese FF ist PercivalGravesGirl gewidmet, meinem wahrscheinlich größten Fan ;)   
Ich biete auf meiner Patreon-Seite die Möglichkeit, sich Oneshots zu beliebigen Pairings zu wünschen und sie hat sich den ihren redlich verdient!  
Wenn ihr auch Interesse habt, schaut hier vorbei: https://www.patreon.com/Jessica_Graves  
Ich freue mich auf euren Besuch, eure Unterstützung, eure Anfragen!
> 
> Und weiterhin:   
Warnungen siehe Taggs. Aber im allgemeinen sehr fluffig. 
> 
> Zum Plot:   
Es gibt keinen.  
Stellt euch vor, alle Avengers leben noch und keiner von denen hatte was mit Tony. Pepper und er auch nicht. Klar, soweit? Gut ;) Dann kanns losgehen!

Eine Party war nötig, nach allem, was sie überlebt hatten. Tony war froh, wieder unter den Lebenden zu weilen und umso froher, dass er die fehlende Hälfte der Menschheit hatte zurückbringen können. Seine Gedanken drifteten über den Scotch, den er trank, hin zu weiteren Unglücksszenarien , die in der Zukunft lauern könnten . Irgendwie hatte er sich negative Gedanken einfach angewöhnt. 

Er wurde jäh daraus entrissen, als sich eine vertraute Gestalt neben ihm an der Bar niederließ.

“Nette Party”, sagte Dr. Strange anerkennend und ließ den Blick über die Menge schweifen. Avengers, ihre Angehörigen und Freunde... und sie alle tanzen zu lauter Musik im  großen  Wohnzimmer des Avengers Hauptgebäudes. 

Tony nickte nur und schwieg, während der tiefe Bass  von Stranges Stimme in ihm nachhallte. Ihm war nicht nach ausschweifendem Feiern. Früher  hatte er keine Party ausgelassen . Wahrscheinlich wurde er einfach alt. 

“Ich habe  vor kurzem  Ihren Artikel gelesen , über den Umgang mit künstlicher Intelligenz”, hörte er Dr. Strange sagen.

Das brachte ihm Tonys Aufmerksamkeit. Träge hob er den Kopf. “Welchen?”, fragte er mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Schließlich gab es einige Fachzeitschriften, die hin und wieder wissenschaftliche Artikel von ihm druckten.

“Den über Vision”, sagte Stephen . Seine Stimme war neutral, doch sein Blick machte Tony sonderbar nervös. Er lag eindringlich auf ihm, tiefgründig und aufmerksam.

“Oh? Und, gefällts Ihnen?”, fragte  Tony , um von sich abzulenken,  und wandte eilig den Blick ab.  “Die meiste Schreibarbeit hat Be nner gemacht. Ist nicht mein Ding, ellenlange Artikel schreiben.”

“Ich fand ihn...  _ interessant _ ”, sagte Strange langsam , als suche er nach einem geeigneten Adjektiv.

Tony kannte diese Art von diplomatischer Antwort. Milde herausgefordert hob er die Augenbrauen. “Interessant wie in.… schlecht?”, fragte er.    
“Das habe ich nicht gesagt”, erwiderte Stephen ruhig.   
“Haben Sie nicht, aber das wollten Sie sagen”, insistierte Tony. Er hob die Augenbrauen noch höher und sah den Zauberer abwartend an. “Also?”

“Nun, aus meiner Warte...”, begann er langsam.

“Ihrer Warte als Zauberer oder Ihrer Warte als Chirurg?”, unterbrach Tony ihn und trank einen Schluck Whiskey. Stephen Strange machte ihn nervös , m it seinem aufmerksamen, eindringlichen Blick. Seiner perfekt sitzenden Frisur, seinem sauber rasierten Bart, den enggeschnittenen Anzügen mit leicht exotischem Touch und dem wertvollen Aftershave, das Tony in der Nase kitzelte... Er sah viel von sich in ihm: Eine Vorliebe für edles Design und teure Wertgegenstände und die Möglichkeit, sich diese kaufen zu können. Professionalität, Erfahrung, Intelligenz. Sie waren vom gleichen Schlag.

Und doch waren sie grundverschieden, wie Feuer und Eis. 

“Als  Ex- Chirurg”, antwortete Stephen ruhig auf seine Frage und schien dann darauf zu warten, dass Tony ihn erneut unterbrach. Als dieser abwartend schwieg, fuhr er fort: “Nun, jedenfalls, aus meiner Warte... ist es ein sehr riskantes Unterfangen gewesen. Auch, wenn Sie Ultron im ersten Versuch nicht freigesetzt hätten, so hätte die Erschaffung eines derartigen Wesens die Menschheit ernsthaft bedrohen können.”

Tony wusste, dass etwas in der Art kommen musste, von einem  Moralapostel  wie Stephen. Also war das hier ein weiteres Gespräch, um  ihm ins Gewissen zu reden und seine Entscheidungen zu hinterfragen ? Er legte sich schon seinen Konter zurecht, als sein Gegenüber beschwichtigend die Hände hob. “Es ist, nichtsdestotrotz, geglückt und als jemand vom Fach kann ich nur sagen, dass  das deutlichen Respekt verdient”, lenkte Strange friedfertig ein.

“Ach ja?”, fragte Tony, der noch immer einen versteckten Angriff witterte. Seine Nasenflügel bebten. Doch als Stephen ihm dann anerkennend zunickte, ließ er das Adrenalin fahren und erwiderte das Nicken. “Nun, vielen Dank”, sagte er. 

Stephen schenkte ihm ein undefinierbares Lächeln. “Keine Ursache”, sagte er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen. Die Art, wie er noch immer Tony  ansah , als würde er in ihm etwas suchen, ließ Tony unruhig auf dem Stuhl herumrutschen. 

“Wollen Sie,  ehm ...”, begann er, weil er nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, der Situation zu entfliehen, ohne unhöflich zu wirken. Seine Nackenhaare hatten sich bereits aufgestellt und der Schweiß trat ihm aus den Poren . Tony war Aufmerksamkeit gewohnt, aber nicht in dieser Intensität.  Nicht auf diese Art, auf die er nun fixiert wurde.  “... wo-wollen Sie sich... nicht mit Vision unterhalten? Er kann Ihnen Erfahrungswerte mitteilen, als... als Versuchsobjekt.” Er wies mit dem Kopf zur anderen Seite des Raumes hin, wo Vision sich mit Steve und Bucky unterhielt.

“Nicht unbedingt, nein”, erwiderte Strange, ohne sich nach Vision umzusehen. Er beugte sich ein wenig zu Tony herüber und Tony wich zurück. “Ich würde mir lieber”, raunte Stephen ihm verschwörerisch zu, “Ihre Aufzeichnungen dazu sehen. Menschliches Gewebe mit künstlicher Intelligenz zu verknüpfen, ist hochkomplex und ich frage mich, wie Sie es angegangen sind.” Er schenkte Tony ein kleines Lächeln. “Alte Berufskrankheit, schätze ich. Zeigen Sie mir Ihre Werkstatt?”

Tony fühlte einen Schauer über seinen Rücken wandern und irgendwie schien sich mit einem Mal die Spannung hier erhöht zu haben. Sonderbar belauert von Stranges eindringlichem Blick schlug sein Herz schneller. Aber da gab es wenig, was er einwenden konnte. Und wenn er ehrlich war, hörte er sich selbst gern über seine wissenschaftliche Arbeit reden. Also rutschte Tony mit einem knappen Nicken von dem Hocker herunter, griff sein Whiskeyglas fester und wies mit dem Kopf zu der Tür hin, die sie tiefer ins Gebäude und zu seinem Bereich bringen würde. Stephen folgte ihm ohne viel Aufhebens und sie verließen die Party unbemerkt. 

*

“Das ist es also?”, fragte Stephen so nah an Tonys Ohr, dass  sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten . Tony versuchte, die Hand zu ignorieren, die sich auf seine Schulter legte, während Stephen sich zum Hologramm vorbeugte, das sich vor ihnen aufgebaut hatte. Die Hand war groß und sanft und die Wärme, die von ihr ausging, wanderte durch Tonys Oberkörper.

“Ja”, antwortete er mit kratziger Stimme und bevor das auffallen konnte, trat er von Stephen fort und um das Hologramm herum. “Ja, das ist es”, sagte er mit festerer Stimme, während er versuchte, sein Herz zu Ruhe zu mahnen. Er hatte etwas mehr getrunken an diesem Abend. Trotzdem war das kein Grund, dass sich seine Hormone derart aufführten. Er reagierte auf die Nähe zu dem Zauberer, auf seinen Geruch, seine Körperwärme, seine weiche Stimme im tiefen Bass. Tony hatte schon viele Erfahrungen mit Frauen und Männern durchlebt. Er kannte die Anzeichen. Nur wunderte er sich, warum sie ausgerechnet jetzt auftauchten, wo Stephen Strange doch so offensichtlich keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas in diese Richtung zu unternehmen.  Es war nur Tony, der die Spannung fühlte, wo keine war. Woher also dieses erwachende Verlangen?

Während Tonys Blick konzentriert und nachdenklich auf seiner hochgewachsenen Gestalt lag, fixierte Stephen  unentwegt das Hologramm, hob die Hände und dirigierte es herum. Er zog es weiter auf, um die Neuronen in den künstlichen Nervenbahnen aufleuchten zu sehen. “Faszinierend”, hauchte er, als kleine Blitze durch die Hologramm-Nervenbahnen schossen. 

Tony trank seinen Scotch aus, den Blick noch immer auf Stephen gerichtet, während er versuchte, ihn zu ergründen. Wäre es so schlimm, wenn zwischen ihnen etwas entstehen würde? Sie waren nicht wirklich Kollegen, Stephen lebte in dem Tempel und verließ ihn selten. Nach einer potenziellen Nacht würden sie sich also nicht so schnell über den Weg laufen. Tony schätzte das an seinen Bettgenossen.

Er beobachtete, wie Stephen sich weiter zu dem Hologramm vorbeugte, bis er beinahe darin eintauchte. Es brachte seinen Hintern zur Geltung und Tony konnte den Blick nicht von der Pose abwenden. Er schluckte hart gegen die Erregung an, die plötzlich durch seine Adern flutete. Es war, als hätten seine Gedanken den Hormonen einen Startschuss erteilt. Tony war sich nicht sicher, was diese plötzliche Laune verursacht hatte, aber sie heizte bereits seinem Körper an. 

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug versuchte Tony sich  zu beruhigen und sachlich zu bleiben. Das hier durfte er nicht angehen wie bei irgendwelchen Groupies.

Eben fragte er sich, wie er austesten sollte, wie weit Strange gehen würde und ob der Zauberer sich das überhaupt vorstellen konnte, als dieser, den Blick nicht vom Hologramm abgewandt, fragte: “Soll ich mich beunruhigt oder geschmeichelt fühlen, dass Sie mich unentwegt anstarren?”

Tonys Herz schlug schneller in seiner Brust. Doch davon, dass sein Blick nicht unbemerkt geblieben war, ließ er sich nicht verunsichern. Im Gegenteil. “Wer hat denn angefangen?”, erwiderte er herausfordernd.   
Dr. Strange hob den Kopf und schaute ihn an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. “Ich”, sagte er, mit entwaffnender Ehrlichkeit und dem steten Funkeln in den Augen, bei dem Tony ein Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend fühlte.

Tony nahm diese Antwort den Wind aus den Segeln. “Und … wieso?”, fragte er – mehr, um etwas zu sagen, als wegen der Frage an sich. 

Stephen zuckte mit den Schultern. “Neugier”, gab er zu und lächelte, während er sich aus der vorgebeugten Haltung wiederaufrichtete. “Gefällt  Ihnen, was Sie sehen ?”

Tony stellte sein Glas ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während er durch das Hologramm hindurch zu Stephen herübersah. Sein Blick wanderte betont langsam hinunter und wieder hinauf. “Kann mich nicht beschweren”, kommentierte er Stephens Erscheinung. “ Treiben Sie Sport ?”, hakte er nach, während er langsam um das Hologramm herumlief. Die Art, es ins Lächerliche zu ziehen, half ihm zu mehr Selbstsicherheit. “Yoga? Zumba? Oder eher Ballett?”, fragte Tony.

Stephen war von seinen Fragen nicht so aus der Fassung gebracht, wie er gehofft hatte. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten. “ Ist das die Art, wie Sie die Leute ins Bett bekommen ?”, fragte er und trat seinerseits auf Tony zu, “Indem  Sie ihr Ego kleinreden ?”

“Keine Ahnung. Funktionierts denn?”, fragte Tony provozierend und hielt Stephens Blick ausdauernd stand.

Stephen lachte leise, trat einen Schritt zurück und hob die Hände. Er vollführte eine Bewegung in der Luft und ein Seil aus feurigem Licht s choss aus seiner Handfläche auf Tony zu und s chlang sich um  seine Mitte. “Wenn das Ziel war, mich zu provozieren, dann schon”, sagte  Stephen und zog kräftig an dem Seil, sodass Tony ihm in die Arme fiel. 

Tony hatte keine Zeit, darauf zu reagieren. Als er sich plötzlich an Stephens Brust wiederfand und dessen Hände sich auf seine Schultern legten, hielt er überrascht den Atem an. “Hey, das ist Nutzung unfairer Mittel”, beschwerte er sich, um darüber hinweg zu täuschen, dass ihn diese Geste beeindruckt hatte und sein Blut ihm nun schneller durch die Adern rauschte. Er versuchte, sich aus Stephens Armen frei zu machen, doch der Zauberer hielt ihn fest und das Seil lag noch immer um Tonys Mitte geschlungen. Stephens Wärme war nun deutlicher an Tonys Körper fühlbar. Sein Duft umschmeichelte Tonys Nase. Tony biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Wange. Er war heute viel zu empfänglich für derlei Details.

“Ich nutze das, was mir gegeben ist”, erwiderte Stephen schmunzelnd und viel zu selbstgefällig für Tonys Geschmack. “Willst du dein Spielzeug auch  einsetzen ?”, fragte er mit einem schnurrenden Unterton, der deutlich machte, was er andeutete. 

Tony wich seinem Blick aus, während er sich Mühe gab, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie erregt sein Körper bereits war. “Lieber nicht”, presste er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Stephen schien etwas anderes erwartet zu haben.  “Wieso nicht?”

Tony zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, seine plötzliche Nervosität und sein laut schlagendes Herz abzutun. “Ach, das würde dich nur unnötig unter Druck setzen”, behauptete er , weil er nicht zugeben wollte, dass er fürchtete, dass seine  _ Spielzeuge _ von Stephen gegen ihn eingesetzt werden könnten.

“Dabei ist Druck doch genau das, worauf ich abgezielt habe”, erwiderte Stephen amüsiert.

Tony, der sich mehr und mehr wie auf dem Silbertablett präsentiert fühlte, gab ein Schnauben von sich. “Bist du immer so direkt?”, fragte er pikiert.

“Und du? Bist du immer so nervös, wenn du nicht den Ton angibst?”, konterte Stephen und traf damit genau ins Schwarze. Bevor Tony sich rechtfertigen konnte, nickte Strange langsam. “Ach richtig”, sagte er, als würde ihm etwas klarwerden, und  er  schob Tony an den Schultern durch den Raum, bis sie an seinem Schreibtisch angelangt waren. Er drängte ihn dagegen und beugte sich vor. Tony, der vor ihm zurückwich, sank auf dem Schreibtisch nieder und sein Herz schlug schneller, als er zu Stephen hinaufschaute, der mit einem Schmunzeln fortfuhr: “Du bist so daran gewöhnt, dass alle sich an deine Anweisungen halten, weil sie für dich arbeiten.”

“H-halt die Klappe”, zischte Tony. Es klang nicht halb so souverän, wie er es geplant hatte. Die ungewohnte Position und die sexuelle Spannung, die zwischen ihnen in der Luft hing, strapazierte Tonys Nerven. Sein Atem ging flacher und er fühlte sich empfindlich, sensibel und verletzlich. Dinge, die er nicht gern fühlte. Das hier lief in der Tat nicht wie geplant und das überforderte ihn.

“Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag, Tony”, raunte Stephen ihm ins Ohr und Tony lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als der heiße Atem seine Haut traf, “ Eine Nacht Waffenstillstand. Ich werde nicht versuchen, dich mit Worten kleinzuhalten und du wirst es ebenso wenig. Wir sehen einfach nur, wohin uns das hier bringt. Deal?”

Tony blickte zu Stephen auf, während er es abwägte. Eine Hand an seinem Schritt, die über die kleine Beule strich, die sich bereits abzeichnete, ließ ihn unterdrückt aufkeuchen und die Augen einen Moment schließen. Sein letzter Sex war eindeutig zu lang her gewesen, so begeistert, wie sein Körper auf die Aufmerksamkeit reagierte. “Waffenstillstand?”, fragte Tony atemlos, während die Hand Wellen wohliger Erregung durch seinen Körper sandte, in Vorfreude auf das Kommende.

“ Richtig ”, versprach Stephen und seine Hand rieb stärker über Tonys Schritt .  “Deal?”, fragte er im samtigen Ton eines Mannes, der sich des bevorstehenden Sex sehr sicher war.

Tony presste die Zähne zusammen, um keinen verräterischen Laut entweichen zu lassen. Er wollte nicht zu offensichtlich zeigen, wie sehr er es bereits genoss.  Andererseits klang es zu verheißungsvoll.  “Deal”, presste  er hervor. 

Die Hand verschwand und damit auch das angenehm erregende Gefühl. Tony blickte fragend zu Stephen auf, der sich geschäftsmäßig aufgerichtet hatte und das feurige Seil in Luft auflöste. Er musste verwirrt aussehen, denn Stephen lächelte ihm zu. “Sehr gut”, sagte er, “ Dann zeig mir dein Schlafzimmer.” 

* 

“Weißt du…”, begann Tony heftig atmend, während sie in sein Schlafzimmer hineinstolperten und sich gegenseitig versuchten, die Kleidung vom Körper zu ziehen, “Bei all den Leuten, die heute hier sind, hätte ich am wenigsten damit gerechnet, mit DIR im Bett zu landen.” Er hielt kurz inne, während Stephen ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog. Sein Jackett lag bereits weiter vorn, nah bei der Tür. 

“Tatsächlich?”, fragte Stephen milde amüsiert, während seine Hände über Tonys Seiten wanderten und er ihn zum Bett schob. 

Tony nickte, drehte sie mit seinem nächsten Schritt herum und schob nun seinerseits Stephen tiefer in den Raum hinein. “Naja, da… da gibt es immerhin Pepper, die noch immer auf mich steht und die es nicht verwunden hat, dass ich mich nie wirklich für sie erwärmen konnte”, sprach Tony. Er war nervös. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und wenn ihn eine Situation so überforderte wie diese, dann verfing er sich in endlosen Litaneien und Sätzen, die kein Ende nehmen wollten. “ Dann wäre da noch Natasha, die mich schon bei unserem ersten Treffen heftig angegraben hatte.  Und wir dürfen Cap nicht vergessen, der mich immerhin für den stärksten  Avenger hält.” 

Stephen, der sich bereitwillig von Tony aufs Bett schieben ließ und dort auf den Rücken sank, hob ungläubig eine Augenbraue. 

“Nun, oder zumindest für den größten Verteidiger dieser Erde oder etwas in der Art”, korrigierte Tony, weil ihm Benner einfiel und es schwer war, mit dem grünen Etwas in ihm zu konkurrieren. 

Stephen schien seinen Redeschwall nicht unterbrechen zu wollen und ließ es zu, dass Tony ihn so schob, wie er ihn brauchte. 

“Ich meine, er behauptet zwar, dass er den heißesten Arsch von Amerika hat”, fuhr Tony fort, vollkommen unangemessen, wenn man bedachte, dass er sich gleichzeitig auf Stephens Schoß setzte und ihm die Hose öffnete. “… aber das halte ich für ein Gerücht. Ich meine, hast du mal meinen Hintern gesehen?”

“Habe ich”, stimmte Stephen mit einem Schmunzeln zu und als sich seine Hände vielsagend auf Tonys Po legten und darüberfuhren, schluckte Tony nervös. Einen kurzen Moment  starrte er sprachlos zu Stephen herunter, der  offen zu ihm aufschaute . 

“Nun, jedenfalls...”, sagte Tony, während er seinen Blick abwandte, und räusperte sich, “Jedenfalls weiß ich, dass er mich ständig in Gedanken auszieht, dafür muss man ihn nur ansehen. Ist ja auch kein Wunder, ich sehe schließlich unheimlich gut aus, und...” Ein überraschtes Keuchen entfuhr ihm, als Stephen seine Hüften fester griff und sie beide herumwirbelte, bis sich Tony auf dem Rücken wiederfand. Durch den Aufprall wich ihm die Luft aus den Lungen. Perplex und überfordert blickte er zu Stephen hinauf, der mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen zu ihm herunterschaute und nun seinerseits am Reißverschluss von Tonys Hose nestelte. Tony schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, in letzter Zeit mal einen Sexualpartner gehabt zu haben, der ihm derart ebenbürtig war. Es stellte seltsame Dinge mit seinem Körper an, aber vor allem machte es ihn nervös. 

Um seine Aufregung zu überspielen, fuhr Tony fort: “Bist du eigentlich immer so fordernd? Denn ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das bei den Leuten wirklich gut ankommt, ich meine, sieh mich an, und ich kann einiges mehr ab als andere Leute. Ich will mich ja nicht aufspielen, aber...” Tony sog scharf die Luft ein, als eine feuchte Zunge ihm über die Brustwarze leckte. Er fühlte, wie die Erregung in einem feinen Kribbeln direkt in seinen Unterleib wanderte. 

“Also  das unterbricht deinen Redeschwall”, schnurrte Stephen an seiner Brust und blickte amüsiert zu ihm auf. “Interessant.” Er leckte noch einmal darüber, als Tony gerade antworten wollte, und Tony entflohen alle Worte. Mit einem atemlosen Keuchen ließ er den Kopf aufs Kissen sinken. Sein letzter Sex war wirklich viel zu lang her gewesen, wenn er jetzt so empfindlich reagierte. 

“Da-das... das … das ist nur zufällig”, versuchte Tony das Offensichtliche zu leugnen, “Ja, das muss eine seltsame Stimmung sein, normalerweise bin ich dort gar nicht... verdammt!”, stöhnte er wimmernd auf, als Stephen ihm in die Brustwarze biss und damit seine Nervenenden überreizte. Er hatte keine Zeit, es zu verarbeiten, denn Stephen wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit der anderen Seite zu und leckte dort an der Brustwarze, bis sie sich aufstellte und er begann, daran zu saugen. Tony entwich ein weiteres Stöhnen. 

Im Allgemeinen hatte Tony nichts dagegen, sich bedienen zu lassen. Ein hübsches Ding, das ihn ritt, bis er kam, war vor allem früher keine Seltenheit gewesen. Aber mit Stephen war es etwas anderes. Es war ein ewiger Machtkampf , selbst jetzt noch, obwohl sie es hatten vermeiden wollen. Tony konnte nicht anders. Er  fühlte sich von ihm unentwegt herausgefordert und an seine Grenzen getrieben. E r hatte nicht die Kontrolle, wie sonst . Und das nahm ihm jegliche Sicherheit, als würde er den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn. 

“Ganz ruhig,  Tony ”, raunte Stephen sanft an seiner Brust, als würde er die Nervosität fühlen können. Seine Stimme trug einen Funken Belustigung. “Du erinnerst dich an unseren Deal?”, fragte er und Tony , der zu ihm  herunterblickte ,  nickte mit trockenem Mund und schnell schlagendem Herzen. “Gut”, sagte Stephen zufrieden und sein Mund wanderte Tonys Brust entlang. Er verteilte Küsse um den Arc-Reaktor, wo Tonys Haut empfindlich und dünn war, ehe er tiefer wanderte. “Dann entspann dich und lass es zu, dass ich ab hier übernehme.”

“Leicht gesagt”, erwiderte Tony mit einem schwachen Lächeln und wand sich nervös unter Stephen, während jeder weitere Kuss ihm ein feines Kribbeln durch den Körper sandte. “ Wo du doch wie dafür gemacht bist, mich herauszufordern. ”

“ Tatsächlich ?”, fragte Stephen leise lachend , ließ von Tonys Bauch ab und kam wieder zu  seinem Kopf hinauf. Aufmerksam schaute er zu ihm herunter, als wollte er ihm wirklich zuhören. Sein Blick war erneut so durchdringend, dass Tony sich fühlte, als würde er ihm direkt auf den Grund seiner Seele blicken. Er fühlte sich angreifbar und sonderbar verletzlich.  Beinahe wütend blickte er zu Stephen auf. “Ja, tatsächlich”, wiederholte er, zornig über seine eigene Unsicherheit in dieser Situation. “Etwas an dir treibt mich immer zur Weißglut.”

“ Nun, aber etwas anderes an  mir... ”, unterbrach ihn Stephen  mit einem schnurrenden Unterton und mit einem Schmunzeln strich seine Hand langsam über Tonys Schritt. Unvermittelt gab Tony ein Seufzen von sich. “ ... scheint dir dafür ziemlich zu gefallen. ”, stellte Stephen fest.

Auf diese Worte wusste Tony nichts zu erwidern. Er schwieg  und biss sich auf die Unterlippe . 

“Wovor hast du Angst?”, fragte Stephen und Tony verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund. Er hasste es, dass der Zauberer immer die richtigen Fragen stellte, als würde er seine Gedanken lesen können. “Kontrollverlust?”, fragte Tony, obwohl es keine Frage war. Ebenbürtige Partner bedeuteten eben auch, dass er weniger den Ton angeben konnte. 

“Hilft dir ein  Safeword ? ”, schlug Stephen konstruktiv vor.

“Was, sowas wie ‘_Pinocchio_’?”, fragte Tony zynisch, weil er es nicht mochte, dass Stephen auf seine wunden Punkte drückte.   
Stephen warf ihm einen mahnenden Blick zu. “Tony, ich habe dir eine ernste Frage gestellt”, sagte er ruhig. 

Und Tony, der erkannte, dass es keinen angenehmeren Ausweg gab, nickte  knapp .  “Ja.”

“Also?” , fragte Stephen und seine Stimme wurde eine Spur sanfter.

“Gold” , murmelte Tony. 

Er bemerkte, dass sich Stephens Lippen zu einem Lächeln kräuselten.  “Warum überrascht mich das nicht?” , fragte er. Dann vollführte er eine Bewegung in der Luft und das leuchtende Seil aus Feuer, das sich vorhin um Tonys Mitte geschlungen hatte, band nun seine Handgelenke zusammen und zog sie über seinen Kopf. 

Tony gab ein überraschtes  Aufkeuchen von sich und schaute mit geweiteten Augen zu Stephen hin. Erneut fühlte er sich ausgeliefert. Ihn durchlief ein sichtbarer Schauer.

Stephen, der ihn nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte, lachte leise. “ Vielleicht hilft es dir ein wenig, dich zu entspannen, wenn du deine Hände nicht mehr benutzen kannst ”, sagte er schmunzelnd, “Willst du das  Safeword bereits verwenden?” 

Tony überdachte es einen Moment. Alles in ihm fühlte sich unsicher, nervös und wund. Er fürchtete das, was kam, obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, warum. Außer seiner Unfähigkeit, die Kontrolle abzugeben, war da nichts, was ihm im Wege stand. Er schloss die Augen, um sich zu sammeln, atmete tief ein und ließ die Anspannung los.  “Nein ”, sagte er mit rauer Stimme. 

“Gut so”, sagte Stephen zufrieden und strich Tony mit einer Hand über die Wange. Es war eine ungewohnte Berührung, doch Tony konnte sich darüber keine Gedanken machen, denn die Hand glitt wieder hinunter , über seinen Hals, seine Brust, seinen Bauch und in Tonys geöffnete Hose. Er keuchte atemlos auf, als sie sein Glied umfasste und massierte. Stephen beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und setzte einen heißen Kuss auf seinen Hals, ehe er  auch mit den Lippen  wieder tiefer wanderte. Tony fühlte sein Glied härter werden, während Stephen es gleichzeitig massierte und ausgiebig an einer Brustwarze saugte. 

Seine Worte hatten ihn verlassen. Tony hatte es aufgegeben, sich rausreden zu wollen. Außerdem waren die Reize zu intensiv, als dass er einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnte. Sein Keuchen wurde kehliger und wandelte sich immer öfter in Stöhnen, während er sich unruhig unter dem Zauberer  wand . Für einen  Handjob und einige Küsse war er nicht hierhergekommen. 

Und Stephen schien es ähnlich zu sehen. 

Denn er ließ, sehr zu Tonys Leidenswesen, von ihm ab und zauberte ihm die Hose von den Beinen, inklusive Unterwäsche und Socken. Auf einen Schlag war Tony nackt, während sich Stephen vollkommen bekleidet zwischen seine Beine schob. Schon waren seine Hände und Lippen zurück und Tony konnte vor lauter Reizen gar nicht in Worte fassen, dass er es unfair fand, dass Stephen nur sein Jackett und die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte. Seinen Umhang hatte er im Wohnzimmer gelassen, aber Hemd und Hose trug er noch. 

Dass seine Handgelenke zusammengebunden waren, erschwerte Tony jegliche Reaktion auf das, was Stephen tat. Er konnte ihn nicht seinerseits berühren und in den Wahnsinn treiben – und dabei war das für ihn stets der halbe Spaß. Es streichelte schließlich seinem Ego, wenn er damit Erfolg hatte. Dass das nun ausblieb, fände er beinahe schade, wenn Stephen nicht selbst bemerkenswert talentiert gewesen wäre. Tony drückte stöhnend den Rücken durch, als Stephens Hand ihn eindeutiger massierte und er ihm in die Brustwarze biss, ehe er entschuldigend  darüber leckte .

Er fragte sich gerade, wann Stephen endlich seine Hose ausziehen und sich auf ihn setzen würde, als dieser fragte: “Gleitgel?”

“Sch-schublade”, keuchte Tony atemlos und nun war er wirklich ungeduldig. Stephen hatte ihn lang genug hingehalten und Tony war der Einzige gewesen, der Laute des Entzückens von sich gegeben hatte. Er konnte es nicht erwarten, Stephen auf sich sitzen zu sehen und zu fühlen, wie er sich eng um ihn zusammenzog, während ihm ein Stöhnen nach dem anderen entwich. 

Stephens freie Hand wedelte durch die Luft und eine Sekunde später hielt er die kleine Flasche mit Gleitgel, die eben noch im Nachtschrank gewesen war, in der Hand. 

Er ließ einen Moment von Tony ab und setzte sich auf. Tony blickte zu ihm hoch und beobachtete, wie er die Flasche öffnete und sich eine großzügige Menge Flüssigkeit in die Handfläche goss. Dann verschloss er die Flasche wieder und verteilte das Gleitgel auf seiner Hand. Er führte sie zu Tonys Glied und als dieser schon meinte, dass er ihn damit massieren wollte, sank die Hand tiefer , hin zu seinem Hintern, bis die Fingerspitzen schließlich Tonys Eingang berührten. 

Überrascht zuckte er zurück und einen Moment hielt er es für ein Versehen, ehe Tony bemerkte, dass Stephens Blick dunkel auf ihm lag und die Fingerspitzen den engen Muskel umkreisten. 

Tony zuckte erneut zurück und versuchte, sein Becken von der Berührung fortzuschieben, die so ungewohnt für ihn war. “Nicht, du... du... lass das”, brachte er nervös und nicht sonderlich eindeutig heraus. 

Stephen runzelte fragend die Stirn. “Du wolltest doch Sex, oder nicht?”, fragte er, als gäbe es daran noch irgendeinen Zweifel. Schließlich lag Tony bereits nackt unter ihm. 

“Schon, aber doch nicht so!”, echauffierte sich Tony und trotz der zusammengebundenen Hände versuchte er, sich aufzusetzen und weiter von der Hand fort zu rutschen. 

Stephen beugte sich zu ihm herunter, griff die Handgelenke an den Seilen und drückte sie über Tony ins Kissen. “Soll das heißen, das gefällt dir nicht?”, wollte er wissen und die Art, wie er es fragte, reizte Tony auf eine unangenehme Art. Er ha ss te es, seine Schwächen aussprechen zu müssen.

“Nein,  das ... das meine ich nicht, ich... es ist nur so, dass ich das bisher noch nicht... also eigentlich bin ich sonst immer der, der oben... also, verstehst du?”, stammelte Tony und er fragte sich ernsthaft, wo seine Schlagfertigkeit geblieben war. 

Stephens Augen weiteten sich einen Moment, als er verstand. Tony, der bereits seinen Hohn und Spott fürchtete, fühlte seine Wangen heiß werden. 

“Ach, so ist das”, sagte Strange und seine Stimme klang sonderbar sanft.  Er  beugte sic h hinunter und schob sich tiefer. “Dann sollten wir dich um eine Erfahrung bereichern”, sagte er und sein heißer Atem streifte Tonys Glied, das aufgeregt zuckte. Strange setzte die Zunge bei der Wurzel an und zog eine feuchte Spur bis zur Eichel, ehe er seine Lippen darum schloss und daran saugte. 

Tony gab ein Stöhnen von sich und sein Kopf sackte zurück ins Kissen. Gegen einen Blowjob hatte er tatsächlich nichts einzuwenden. Er seufzte auf bei den talentierten Zungenschlägen des Zauberers, die ihn  angenehm erregten . Sie lullten ihn so sehr ein, dass er beinahe vergaß, dass da noch diese Hand war... und als sie wieder gegen seinen Eingang strich und ihn befeuchtete, kniff Tony die Augen zusammen und mahnte sich, ruhig zu atmen. Etwas in ihm hatte bei der rücksichtsvollen Art, mit der Stephen reagiert hatte, entschieden, es wenigstens zu versuchen. Und daran wollte er nun festhalten. 

E ine Fingerspitze drang in ihn ein und er unterdrückte ein gequältes  Aufkeuchen . Das Gefühl war durch und durch ungewohnt und Tony war sich jetzt schon sicher, dass er es nicht mochte. Aber andererseits hatte er jahrelang hübschen Jünglingen dabei zugesehen, wie sie vor Entzücken aufschrien, wenn er in sie eindrang... und irgendetwas musste da wohl dran sein. 

Seine Gedanken kamen zu einem jähen Ende, als Stephen sein Glied tiefer aufnahm und die Zunge über seine Spitze kreisen ließ. Tony drückte  stöhnend  den Rücken durch, während er am Rande fühlte, dass der Finger sich tiefer in ihn hineinschob. Er bemerkte es schon fast nicht mehr und im Gegensatz zu dem berauschenden Gefühl an seinem Schwanz war es ihm egal. Das Saugen nahm zu und Stephen ließ die Zunge weiter kreisen, ehe er sie in den kleinen Schlitz drückte und Tony wohlig erschauderte. Ein zweiter Finger drängte sich in ihn, schneller als der erste. Tony war zu eng dafür und es brannte. Ihm entwich ein leidendes Stöhnen. 

“Entspann dich, Tony”, raunte Stephen ihm von unten zu und leckte wieder und wieder über die Spitze seines Glieds, “Es wird gleich besser.”

Tony verbiss sich seinen zynischen Kommentar und nickte ergeben, während er versuchte, seine Muskeln zu entspannen. Sein Lohn war, dass Stephen die beiden Finger tiefer schob und spreizte, was ihn erneut anstrengte. Tony trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Er keuchte schwach auf, als Stephen die  Bemühungen an seinem Glied intensivierte. Und, als er es bereits schon fast wieder vergessen hatte, drängte Stephen einen dritten Finger dazu. 

“Fuck”, keuchte Tony atemlos und Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, weil er mehr gedehnt wurde, als er ertrug, “Wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich das  Safeword verwenden müssen, Doktor.”

Er hörte Stephen leise lachen, nah an seinem Glied. “Gleich vorbei”, versprach er. 

“Das habe ich eben schon mal gehört”, kommentierte Tony. Es sollte bissig klingen, aber seine Stimme war zu rau und trocken dafür. Er räusperte sich und ein leiser Schmerzenslaut entwich ihm, als Stephen den dritten Finger mit einem Ruck tiefer schob. 

“Langsam frage ich mich...”, begann Tony atemlos und keuchte auf, als Stephen sein Glied wieder in den Mund nahm und heftig an ihm saugte, “...wo hierbei der Spaß für mich sein soll”, 

Er schaute zu dem Zauberer hinunter, dessen Augen herausfordernd funkelten. Dann schob er die Finger erneut tiefer, doch dieses Mal stieß er gegen etwas und Tony sah Sterne.

Tony schnappte überwältigt nach Luft und starrte hinunter zu Stephen, der den Blick amüsiert erwiderte und die Bewegung wiederholte. Der Stoß traf etwas tief in ihm und aktivierte seine Nervenbahnen. Überreizte sie beinahe. Als ein weiterer folgte, fühlte Tony, wie ihm der Schweiß austrat. “ Sch -scheiße”, fluchte er und ein tiefes, animalisches Stöhnen entwich daraufhin seiner Kehle, als Stephen den Punkt noch einmal traf. Das unangenehme reißende Brennen war noch da, aber es rückte mit jedem Stoß weiter in den Hintergrund. 

Strange zog die Hand aus ihm, als Tony sich gerade an das Gefühl gewöhnen wollte. Er richtete sich auf und schaute schmunzelnd zu Tony hinunter. “Verstehst du es jetzt besser?”, fragte er  mit dunklem Blick. 

Tony  nickte atemlos. 

“Sehr gut”, sagte Stephen zufrieden, beugte sich vor und raunte Tony ins Ohr: “Was hältst du davon, wenn du hochkommst?”  D er Vorschlag machte  Tony gierig. Eilig nickte er und kam dem Wunsch nach.

Er ahnte, was Stephen vorhatte und als dieser sich ins Bett sinken ließ und erwartungsvoll zu ihm hinaufschaute, wusste er, dass sie das Gleiche dachten. 

Stephen befreite s ein Glied  aus der Hose und rieb  es mit Gleitgel ein. Zu sehen, wie er selbst Hand a n legte und langsam hinauf und hinunter fuhr, ließ Tonys Gier weiterwachsen. Ihm lief beinahe das Wasser im Mund zusammen. Zwar waren seine Hände noch immer gefesselt, aber das hinderte ihn nicht daran, sich ohne Umschweife auf Stephens Schoß zu setzen. 

Rastlos und ungeduldig, weil er schon viel zu lange hatte warten müssen, senkte Tony sein Becken hinab auf Stephens Glied, das dieser für ihn aufrecht hielt. Während die Spitze seinen Muskelring durchdrang und ihm ein atemloses Keuchen entlockte, bemerkte er, dass es einen Vorteil hatte, ‘oben’ zu sein: In dieser Position konnte er den Ton angeben. Es erlaubte ihm, selbst zu bestimmen, wie langsam Stephen in ihn eindrang. Weil Tony das Gefühl n eu war, tastete er sich langsam heran. Von etwas in der Größe ausgefüllt zu werden, war  gewöh n ungsbedürftig und die Dehnung durch die Finger hatte nur teilweise geholfen, ihn darauf vorzubereiten. Es brannte und fühlte sich an, als würde er reißen. Doch Tony erinnerte sich an Stephens Worte von zuvor. Er versuchte, sich zu entspannen. Es half. Er sank noch tiefer und Stephens Glied drang noch mehr in ihn ein, bis es gegen diesen Punkt rieb, der ihn das unangenehme Gefühl vergessen ließ. Er stöhnte leise auf. 

“Das ist es”, keuchte Stephen, eine Hand an seiner Hüfte und die Augen wachsam auf Tonys Gesicht liegend,  aber den Blick leicht verschleiert.  “Genau das ist es, Tony. Du machst das so gut.”

Tonys Mundwinkel zuckten. Also gehörte Stephen zu der Sorte Mann, die alles kommentieren mussten, was man tat? Die alles lobten? Er musste feststellen, dass ihm das gefiel. In der ungewohnt unvertrauten Situation beruhigte es eine Unsicherheit in ihm, die ihm neu war. 

“Ja?”, fragte er mit rauer Stimme, um Stephen dazu zu animieren, weiter zu sprechen. Er hob sein Becken an. “Etwa das?”, hakte er nach und ließ sich in einem schnellen Zug wieder hinunter sinken. 

Stephen unter ihm stöhnte und zufrieden sah Tony ihm dabei zu, wie er einen Moment die Augen schloss. 

“Genau das”, keuchte Stephen und die Hand an Tonys Hüfte krallte sich fester in seine Haut. 

Tony schmunzelte und verharrte auf Stephens Becken, sein Glied tief in sich, wo es provozierend über seine Prostata rieb und sich deutlich dagegen drückte. Er wartete, bis Stephen die Augen wieder öffnete. 

“Du grinst ganz schön selbstgefällig für jemanden, der meinen Schwanz im Hintern hat, Stark”, stellte Stephen mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen und heiserer Stimme fest. 

Tonys Lächeln wurde breiter. “Natürlich”, sagte er, hob sein Becken und ließ es erneut schnell sinken, ehe er es wieder hob. Auf diese Art mit jemandem zum Spielen, hatte seinen Reiz. “Weil ich mit deinem Schwanz aktuell auch machen kann, was ich will, Strange.”

Stephen lachte leise. “Ist das so?”, fragte er und keuchte dann auf, als Tony sich erneut sinken ließ. 

Tony fing an, Gefallen an der Position zu finden. Er war generell ein Fan davon, seine Geschlechtspartner in den Wahnsinn zu treiben und selbst dabei einen kühleren Kopf zu bewahren. 

Er vollführte die Bewegung wieder und wieder, gab ein genießendes Brummen von sich, wenn Stephens Glied seine Prostata traf und fühlte, wie er in ihm härter und härte wurde. Seine Hand an Tonys Hüfte wurde fahrig und ihm trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn. Tony mochte diese Entwicklung. 

Ihn selbst ließ das Ganze ebenso wenig kalt. So ungewohnt das Gefühl davon, ausgefüllt zu werden, auch war, so gut war es doch, wenn er richtig traf. Und nun, da er mehr und mehr den Dreh raushatte, konnte er immer wieder seine Prostata anvisieren und sich selbst damit mehr und mehr in den Rausch treiben. 

Stephen durchlief ein fühlbarer Schauer, als Tony sich härter auf ihn fallen ließ. Er nahm die Hand von Tonys Hüfte und als Tony schon dachte, dass er sie schwach neben sich ablegen wollte, vollführte er heftig atmend eine Bewegung mit den Händen, die sein Auge von  Agamotto öffneten,  das er noch um den Hals trug und das gerade auf seiner Brust lag. Es strahlte grün und Tony hielt den Atem an. “Genug gespielt”, keuchte Stephen und seine Hände taten weitere Gesten. Ein Armreif aus grünem Licht legte sich um sein Handgelenk. Dann schloss sich das Auge wieder. 

“W-was...?”, fragte Tony perplex. Er hatte keine große Lust, während des Sex mit dem Zeitgefüge zu experimentieren.

“Das braucht dich nicht zu kümmern”, erwiderte Stephen mit einem Schmunzeln und gerade, als Tony ihn darauf hinweisen wollte, dass es ihn sehr wohl kümmerte, legten sich große Hände auf seine Hüfte und Stephen trieb von unten seinen Schwanz fester in ihn hinein. 

Tony keuchte überrascht auf, als er den heftigen Stoß gegen seine Prostata fühlte und Sterne sah. Er wollte gerade zu Atem kommen, da griff Stephen sein Becken fester und wiederholte den Stoß. Tony verging sein überhebliches Gehabe. Eben noch hatte er sich in der überlegenen Position gewähnt und nun musste er einsehen, dass Stephen ihn in der Hand hatte.

Tony stöhnte unter jedem Stoß lauter auf. Er fühlte, wie ihm der Schweiß aus den Poren trat und jeder Treffer gegen seine Prostata sandte ihm weitere Wellen der Erregung durch den Körper und überreizte seine Nerven. 

Tony verlor das Zeitgefühl. Er wusste nicht, wie lang Stephen dieses fordernde Tempo noch aufrechterhielt, während Tony überwältigt und unfähig, etwas anderes zu tun, als sich hinzugeben, auf ihm saß und sich vögeln ließ. Doch er spürte, dass der Druck in ihm mit jedem weiteren Stoß wuchs. Das Verlangen nach einem Orgasmus erfüllte ihn, erst langsam und kribbelnd, dann intensiver, brennend, gierig. Da er bemerkte, dass Stephen sein Glied vollkommen ignorierte, und eher damit beschäftigt war, in dem Winkel einzudringen, in dem er Tonys Prostata perfekt traf, wurde er wahnsinnig von der Überreizung auf der einen Seite und der Vernachlässigung auf der anderen. Er nahm seinen Schwanz, der hart und rot vor ihm aufragte und dem bereits unentwegt die Lusttropfen aus der Spitze liefen, in die gefesselten Hände und begann, ihn zu massieren. 

“Daraus wird nichts”, sagte Stephen mit typisch strenger Stimme aber deutlich atemlos. Er griff Tonys Hände und zog sie fort. 

“Komm schon”, erwiderte Tony gedehnt und schrie leise auf, als Stephen ihn erneut traf. “Ich... ich halte es nicht mehr aus. Du kannst mich nicht so quälen.”

Stephen schmunzelte. “Und ob ich das kann”, erwiderte er und hielt einen Moment in der Bewegung inne. Er nahm die Hände fort und vollführte die Bewegung, die das Auge öffnete. Dieses Mal legte sich ein grüner Ring um Tonys Glied. 

“N-nein”, hauchte Tony bittend. 

“Doch”, erwiderte Stephen mit tiefer, samtener Stimme. Seine Hände kehrten zurück und als er das Tempo wieder anzog, wurde Tony erneut klar, dass sie sich nicht unähnlich waren. Die dominante Art, wie Stephen sich in ihn hineintrieb, mit ihm spielte, ihn forderte... Das war sonst immer seine Rolle. 

Aber nun verlor er sich in der Ekstase. 

Berauscht und weggetreten fühlte Tony den Druck weiterwachsen, hörte, wie von fern, seine eigene Stimme, die stöhnte, wimmerte und keuchte. Er spürte, wie empfindlich seine Prostata wurde. Merkte, dass er dem Orgasmus zusteuerte, obwohl sein Glied erneut vernachlässigt war. Und, als er schon drauf und dran war, diesen anstrengenden Orgasmus endlich zu erleben, drehte Stephen seine Hand und etwas tat sich: Der immense Druck in Tonys Inneren schwand, aber nicht auf eine gute Art. Er wurde weniger, sodass er gerade so auszuhalten war, aber er löste sich nicht in Wohlgefallen auf. 

Tony konnte es nicht wirklich verarbeiten, was das bedeutete. Stephen begann wieder mit seinen fordernden, intensiven Bewegungen und Tony, der bereits so kurz vor dem Orgasmus gewesen war, der sich nun abgemildert hatte, war zu sehr im Rausch, um etwas anderes zu tun als zu stöhnen. Er fühlte, dass die neue Reizung ihn intensiver anheizte als zuvor. Seine Atmung wurde flacher. Er fühlte das bekannte Kribbeln, das es ankündigte, bereits nach einigen weiteren Stößen, doch bevor er sich in dem Orgasmus verlieren konnte, machte Stephen wieder diese kleine Bewegung und es war, als hätte er die Intensität einfach zurückgedreht. 

Tony gab ein enttäuschtes Wimmern von sich, ehe Stephen ihm bereits wieder das Hirn rausvögelte. 

Wieder und wieder stieß sich Stephen in ihn hinein, nahm ihm den Druck, wenn er kurz vor der Erlösung war, nur, um danach noch härter in ihn zu stoßen. 

Tony, der nicht mehr wusste, wie spät es war, vergaß allmählich auch, welchen Tag und welches Jahr sie hatten. Sein Hirn war vollkommen überreizt, ebenso wie seine Nervenbahnen. Er konnte keine klaren Gedanken mehr formulieren. Wortloses Stöhnen und Keuchen entwich ihm, wieder und wieder, ehe er fühlte, dass sein Gesicht sonderbar nass war und bemerkte, dass das Wimmern, das ihm in den Ohren klang, hilflos und bettelnd klang. 

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Wange. Er sah sie nicht, weil er schon vorher die Augen geschlossen hatte. Sie fühlte sich warm an und wischte sanft seine Tränen fort.

“ Ein Mal noch”, hörte er Stephens tiefe Stimme. 

Tonys Inneres rebellierte. Er konnte nicht mehr. Er war am Ende. Sein Körper hing schlaff auf Stephen und er wusste gar nicht mehr, wo oben oder unten war. Hilflos schüttelte er den Kopf. 

“Dann sag das  Safeword , Tony”, flüsterte Stephen sanft. 

Tony schwieg. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr an das  Safeword . Es war etwas  einfaches gewesen. Etwas, das ihm helfen konnte. Aber er war müde von der Anstrengung und sein Gehirn wollte nicht funktionieren. 

“Tony”, raunte Stephen ihm zu, “Sag es.”

Das Wort kam Tony über die Lippen ohne, dass er daran gedacht hatte. “Gold”, hauchte er kraftlos. 

Stephens Hand verschwand. Tony war darüber beinahe traurig, doch dann griff Stephen ihn wieder bei den Hüften und schob ihn von sich, bis er auf dem Rücken lag. 

Tony, der zu entkräftet war, um selbst etwas zu tun, sank in die weiche Matratze. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie Stephen sein Becken anhob und erneut in ihn eindrang. Langsamer dieses Mal, beinahe zärtlich. 

Zwischen Wimpern, die voller Tropfen hingen, blinzelte Tony zu Stephen hinauf, der ihm ein Lächeln schenkte und ihm über die tränennasse Wange strich. 

Dafür, dass alles zuvor überreizend intensiv gewesen war, ließ Stephen sich nun viel mehr Zeit und Tony gelang es, zu Atem zu kommen. Die Stöße gegen seine Prostata fühlten sich an wie zärtlich liebkosende Streicheleien. Sie erregten ihn weiter, aber nicht mehr auf die brutal fordernde Weise, die er anfangs noch so gewollt hatte. Stattdessen führten sie ihn langsam immer höher, bis sich eine Hand an sein Glied legte und es massierte, bis er schließlich den sanftesten, weichsten Orgasmus hatte, an den er sich erinnern konnte. 

Nach all dem Auf und Ab konnte man meinen, dass dieser leichte Orgasmus beinahe zu wenig war. Dass er den Druck nicht ausreichend abbauen konnte.    
Doch Tony hatte keine Kraft mehr, mit deren Hilfe sich etwas in ihm gewaltig entladen konnte. Er schloss die Augen, als die Wellen durch ihn hindurchwanderten und mit jedem Beben sank er mehr in sanfte Entspannung. Ruhig und die letzten Wellen noch spührend, fühlte Tony, wie Stephen sich aus ihm herauszog und bemerkte am Rande, wie der Zauberer nach einer Decke griff und sie über ihm ausbreitete. 

Ein letztes Mal noch strich er ihm über die Wange, dann hörte Tony seine Kleidung rascheln und fühlte, wie das Gewicht das Bett verließ. 

“Bleib”, bat er leise, bevor Stephen ganz verschwinden konnte. 

Er hörte den Zauberer sanft lachen. “Ich hatte geglaubt, du  schätzt es , wenn deine One-Night-Stands dich nicht länger belästigen als nötig.”

Tony verzog unangenehm berührt den Mund, doch er hielt die Augen geschlossen. “Halt die Klappe und komm her”, murrte er, weil er sich kalt fühlte, allein unter der Decke. 

Ein weiteres leises Lachen drang an seine Ohren. Dann war das Gewicht zurück auf dem Bett, die Decke wurde angehoben und Stephen legte sich neben ihn. 

Tony seufzte, als er einen Arm fühlte, der sich um seine Mitte legte. 

Dann, in der Geborgenheit des Augenblicks, schlief er ein. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, ich habe einen Oneshot versprochen und rausgekommen ist etwas, das 3mal so lang ist, wie ursprünglich geplant ^.^° Aber ich wollte ihnen Zeit geben!
> 
> Nur um die letzten Fragezeichen aufzulösen:   
Stephen hat 2 Zeitzauber gewirkt: 1mal um seinen eigenen Orgasmus zu blocken, damit er länger kann (deshalb sah Tony das nicht, weil Stephen da grad in ihm drin war) und 1mal um Tony. Den um Tony hat er immer wieder um ein paar Sekunden zurückgezogen, sodass er den Orgasmus verzögert hat.   
Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob die Zauber so auch funktionieren können oder ob man nur ganze Lebewesen unter den Zauber stellen kann. Aber ich fand die Idee witzig und künstlerische Freiheit und so x3 
> 
> Ich freue mich über Kommentare, wie es euch gefallen hat. Es war mein erster Versuch mit diesem Pairing und ich bin zwei dominante Charaktere gleichzeitig nicht gewohnt :D
> 
> Ansonsten bin ich hier zu finden und freue mich über eure Kontaktaufnahmen:   
Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/Jessica_Graves  
Twitter: https://twitter.com/Jessica64395240  
Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/JessicaGraves4/


End file.
